


i promise.

by Humoresque



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Emotional Namine, Gen, Really short but I need more Namine, Recovery, Supportive Roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humoresque/pseuds/Humoresque
Summary: "Do you... ever feel like you don't belong?"Boy, did he.





	i promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rather obsessed with writing Namine recently. This one is really short, but I like it! No music this time; the idea just came to my head at work, so I wrote it... at work. Roxas is here too!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

It didn’t take a genius to know something was wrong. The way her shoulders shook slightly, her head lowered so that no one could see her properly… something was bothering her. Roxas is no genius, but he isn’t oblivious. Now granted, he and Naminé did not have the best start to their friendship. However, it did get better with the more time they spent together. At this point, many people considered them siblings, to which he could wholeheartedly agree with. With that being said, as an older brother, seeing his baby sister in pain wasn’t going to slide.

“Did Vanitas say something stupid to you again, Nami?” he asked gently.

She shook her head in response. He knew that was all he was going to get out of her right now, and that was fine. At least he knew Vanitas wasn’t involved. Last time he said something that hurt Naminé, Roxas very happily gave him a black eye. There was no regret in his actions. Sitting next to her, he watched the clouds above their head. They were currently in Twilight Town, enjoying the eternal sunset from dawn to dusk.

He could admit to the weird dreams he’s been having lately about these shadow-like monsters and him having to use a “key” as a weapon. Naminé was there too, as well as Vanitas and a few other familiar faces to him. There were plenty of people he didn’t know either, but he had been having the same kind of dreams whenever he slept. Maybe in another reality, those dreams were real. For now, they were just some pretty sweet content for a video game he wouldn’t mind creating.

“… Hey Roxas?” her soft voice called out. She still wouldn’t look at him.

“Hm?” He tried to sound as gentle as possible. Knowing Naminé for as long as he has, he knew that when she was like this, he had to be kind to her. Any excessive force, vocal or physical, was bound to shut her down. He learned that the hard way.

“Do you… ever feel like you don’t belong?”

Boy, did he. It wasn’t just the dreams that would cause him to feel like an outcast in his own world, but even certain things he did or said around other people would cause him to feel like some foreign entity. Like, he knew he was there, but there were times where he honestly didn’t feel _there_. So yes, he understood. Almost too well.

“Sure, plenty of times.”

Her head shot up to look straight at him. Her eyes were wide, as if she never once imagined the very thought of him understanding her.

“Really?”

He shrugged. “Well, yeah. I mean, I’m sure plenty of people have those moments where they feel like they don’t belong, but... I know that for you, it’s more than that. It’s like you’re... disassociated with the world around you. Like everyone has a place in the world, but you don’t.”

She continued to stare at him. There was something akin to sympathy in her eyes, but maybe Roxas just didn’t understand it. “You... you honestly get me.” Her voice was shaking.

There was only but so much that Roxas could do or say in that situation without startling her, so he simply reached his arms out to her. It was a welcome, a shy and tentative method to letting her take control. She looked at his arms for a second, as if hesitating, then slowly crawled her way into his awaiting embrace. Knowing it was clear to close it, he wrapped his arms fully around her, enveloping her in a protective hold. He felt her body tense just a smidge, then relax. She even wrapped her arms around his waist, as if trying to convey the same emotions to him.

Roxas would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a sense of comfort from her embrace as well. It wasn’t often that he delved in much physical contact with others, save for one of his closest friends, Sora, who was known to hug just about anyone anyway. He himself wasn’t just the hugging type. Too much skinship in his opinion. Yet when it came to Naminé, things like that just didn’t matter to him. If she wanted a hug, she got a goddamn hug. There’s even been times where he’s kissed her on the cheek or forehead, and it just felt so natural. It’s little wonder that people consider them siblings, while others continue to ask when they’ll start dating. He’s not opposed to the idea, not one bit. However, his feelings for her were never fully romantic. Sure, he loves her, but that’s about as far as it goes. He has his own issues to deal with; better to not let her get involved. He would protect her as is.

That was enough.

It had been roughly a few minutes since they fell into the embrace. Naminé felt slack in his arms, and it took him a second to realize that she had fallen asleep. He gently pulled away from her a bit to look at her face. Tear stains streaked on her cheeks, and he felt his heart break. Was he so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t even realize she was crying? Or was she so quiet that it simply slipped by without notice? Leaning close, he kissed her cheeks, then pulled her back into him. The very thought of seeing her cry brought rage inside of him, but he knew that she was safe. She was with him this time, so it was okay. He would always kiss her tears away and shield her from the bad things. Saving her was easy. Saving himself wasn’t.

He started to gently rock in place, the beautiful young woman asleep in his arms, and he looked up towards that eternally orange sky. “Someday,” he started to say. “I’ll take you to Traverse Town. It’s a lot like here, but eternally night. You would love it. It’s a beautiful town, all lit up thanks to the lights. There’s a ton of shops and houses to look at, and this giant gizmo shop in the Second District. I’ll take you there. I promise.”

He wasn’t sure if he heard her, but he did feel a shifting. It was as if she was responding to his words. That thought sent a happy chill to go down his spine. If she was listening, he hoped she was happy with what he said. He meant every word. His life needed saving, sure, but he felt like maybe saving her was the start to helping himself. Maybe. He couldn’t be sure. Still, he knew he wanted to remain at her side for as long as she allowed him.

He silently told himself to look into some train tickets soon.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I used to be a fairly big Roxas x Namine shipper. KH doesn't really delve into romance (which I appreciate), but I always did think these two were adorable and precious kids that needed to be protected. I just see them really hitting it off and being super close.
> 
> I already started another Namine-centered story as well, so that should be coming up as well. If you love Namine as much as I do (or more, who knows), then I humbly request that you read my story, "last of her kind."
> 
> See you all next time~


End file.
